


Silenziosa, nella notte osserva.

by GeoFender



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Gen, capitemi, e Kate sempre in mezzo, il mio orrido tentativo di scrivere qualcosa su Cass, la amo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Perché non è vero che il sangue è più denso dell'acqua.





	Silenziosa, nella notte osserva.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikirise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/gifts).



 

 

Cassandra non capisce, almeno all'inizio. 

 

 

 

Non capisce la differenza tra Natale, Hanukkah, Yuletide e la venuta dei Reyes Magos ma osserva ogni loro piccolo dettaglio, assorbe tutte le tradizioni, anche quelle più insignificanti. 

 

 

 

Dai latkes che Kate divora durante tutto il mese di dicembre, alle monete di cioccolato -con sopra un pipistrello stilizzato- che regala ad ogni membro della Batfamily il primo dei quali è Bruce, alla tacita insistenza di Alfred ad evitare di mangiare carne la sera della Vigilia... Cassandra tutto osserva e tutto apprende. E infine sorprende.

 

 

 

Un set di shuriken per Damian.

 

 

 

Quel disco di Hayley Kiyoko che Steph e Harper fissavano da mesi anche se l'avevano ripetutamente negato.

 

 

 

O dei proiettili -di gomma, sia chiaro- per Jason.

 

 

 

E si meravigliano, si meravigliano tutti di come Cassandra gliel'abbia fatta sotto il naso mentre beve del tè verde che Alfred le ha preparato.

 

 

 

E più di tutti si meraviglia anche Bruce che semplicemente trova la sagoma di legno di un pipistrello stilizzato -il suo simbolo- con una scritta corvina, seppur a tratti incerta, che cita: " _The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb"._

 

 

_Cassandra non parla, questo è certo. Ma silenziosa, nella notte osserva._

 

 

 


End file.
